Paixões Escaldantes
by Mila Pink
Summary: São songfics de alguns casais do Naruto que acho interessante.  Espero que todos gostem. São vários casais, alguns bem diferentes.
1. Lucky

Neji estava sentado em seu lugar favorito. Pensado nela. Na única pessoa que chegou a tocar seu coração. Mas não conseguia demonstrar, estava perdendo-a. Como ia demonstrar algo, que nem ao menos sabe como aconteceu. Estava ali para pensar, em como fazer com que ela saiba desse sentimento todo que tem por ela.

Sua amada.

Seu lugar favorito lembra a ela, cheio de flores, fortes que mesmo no inverno permanecem com seu esplendor. Nunca deixam de ficar ali, lindas, o barulho da correnteza do rio e da queda da cachoeira é calmante a ele, deixando-o a pensar.

Ela, mesmo, em perigo não deixa de protegê-lo. Será que este sentimento é recíproco? Será que ela sente a mesma coisa que eu? Que a cada toque nosso, meu coração bate como se fosse sair do peito. Como se ele pegasse fogo só de olhar em seus olhos.

Ele pensando nela, começou a cantar:

**Do you hear me **(Você me ouve?)  
**I'm talking to you **(Estou falando com você)  
**Across the water** ( Do outro lado da água)  
**Across the deep blue ocean **(Do outro lado do profundo oceano azul)  
**Under the open Sky **(Sob o céu aberto)

**Oh my, baby I'm trying** (Oh meu amor, eu estou tentando)

Tenten estava a pensar, nele. Como podia sentir tanto amor por ele, e ele nem ao menos vê. Seus olhos parecem com a lua que tanto olha que admira. Seu corpo quando em contato com o seu libera correntes elétricas por toda sua extensão. Seu cheiro é o melhor que já sentiu. Sente um amor incondicional por ele. Está irrevogavelmente e perdidamente apaixonada por ele. 

Está na sacada de sua casa, onde dá pra ver seu lugar favorito. Tinha flores fortes, que a lembrava ele, forte e másculo. O cheiro de flores lembrava seu perfume, cítrico, mas floral. O rio lembra seu amor, e a cachoeira toda intensidade de seu amor.

Ela logo ouve uma música, vai até lá, e vê Neji cantando.

Ela começou a cantar.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams** (Menino, eu ouço você nos meus sonhos)  
**I feel your whisper across the sea** (Eu sinto o seu sussurrar por todo o mar)  
**I keep you with me in my heart** (Eu trago você comigo no meu coração)  
**You make it easier when life gets hard** (Você faz ser mais fácil quando a vida fica difícil) 

Ele ao escutar ela ali tão próximo de si, estremece. Sua voz entra em seu corpo, fazendo com que ele perca controle de si. Ele vira e a vê, parece um anjo! Meu deus como posso não demonstrar o que sinto ficar seus braços ao meu redor, sem sua boca na minha, se ela ao meu lado.

Tenten continua a cantar. 

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend** (Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo)  
**Lucky to have been where I have been** (Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive)  
**Lucky to be coming home again** (Sorte de novamente voltar para casa)  
**Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh** (Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh) 

Meu deus ela estava se declarando para ele, sem dúvida essa música cabia a eles perfeitamente. Ele canta.

**They don't know how long it takes** (Eles não sabem quanto tempo leva)  
**Waiting for a love like this** (Esperar por um amor como este)  
**Every time we say goodbye** (Toda vez que dizemos adeus)  
**I wish we had one more kiss** (Gostaria que tivéssemos mais um beijo)  
**I'll wait for you, I promise you I will** (Eu esperarei por você, eu juro que vou) 

Tenten já estava cheia de lágrimas, do amor que sentia, e que agora estava sendo declarado, de felicidade de estar liberando tudo o que sente para a pessoa amada, de alegria por ele estar se declarando pra ela, ela era correspondida. Quanto tempo deixaram de estarem juntos, por orgulho, medo, e até mesmo acanhamento do outro não corresponder ao sentimento. E agora vê, tudo o que perdeu e não vai deixar mais que isso acontece, recuperará o tempo perdido, os beijos não dados, as palavras não ditas, os toques não feitos, as noites mal dormidas. Tudo que ela quer é ir até ele, e sussurrar o quanto o ama. 

Vai andando lentamente até ele, e cantando.

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend** (Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo)  
**Lucky to have been where I have been** (Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive)  
**Lucky to be coming home again** (Sorte de novamente voltar para casa)  
**Lucky we're in love in every way** (Sorte minha por estarmos apaixonados de todas as formas)  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed** (Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos)  
**Lucky to be coming home someday** (Sorte de voltar pra casa algum dia) 

Parou a sua frente, olhou em seus olhos, aqueles olhos, pareciam mais duas luas brilhando intensamente, que via através de sua alma, e a lia, descobrindo cada pensamento. Ele tocou seu rosto. Ela continuou cantando, e por dentro estava a mil, finalmente um toque deles. Finamente a sensação de sua pela sensual, e macia, na dela, liberando sensações nunca exploradas antes. 

**And so I'm sailing through the sea** (E assim eu estou navegando pelo mar)  
**To an island where we'll meet** (Para uma ilha onde nós vamos nos encontrar)  
**You'll hear the music fill the air** (Você ouvirá a música preencher o ar)  
**I'll put a flower in your hair** (Eu colocarei uma flor no seu cabelo)

Continuavam ali, cantando, sentido, imaginando, e mais que tudo se amando!

Os dois começaram a cantar juntos.

**Though the breezes through the trees** (E embora a brisa através das árvores)  
**Move so pretty, you're all I see** (Seja tão bonita, você é tudo que vejo)  
**As the world keeps spinning round** (Enquanto o mundo continua girando)  
**You hold me right here right now** (Você me tem aqui, neste momento)

Tenten terminou a música, e com ela todo o desespero de não saber se ele sentia o mesmo, todas as noites mal dormidas, todas as horas mal vividas, tudo aquilo que não conseguia fazer por ficar pensando nele. Tudo aquilo se esvaeceu, como se o rio que estava ao redor deles os lavassem, levando tudo embora. Permanecendo só o amor. 

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend** (Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo)  
**Lucky to have been where I have been** (Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive)  
**Lucky to be coming home again** (Sorte de novamente voltar para casa)  
**Lucky we're in love in every way** (Sorte minha por estarmos apaixonados de todas as formas)  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed** (Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos)  
**Lucky to be coming home someday** (Sorte de voltar pra casa algum dia)

**Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh**

Terminaram aquela declaração de amor, não existiam palavras para descrever a atmosfera que os cercava, nem o que sentiam.

Alivio pelo amor revelado.

Esperança da permanência do outro ao seu lado.

Paixão que os consumiam.

Alegria pelo outro corresponder a seus sentimentos.

Não precisam falar nada, o toque já bastava.

Neji passou a mão delicadamente no rosto de Tenten secando as últimas lágrimas de dor causadas por ele, por sua estupidez de não se declaram. Aos poucos foi se aproximando. Enlaçou sua cintura, seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância. Ela rodeou seus braços no pescoço dele.

- Aishiteru... Foi a única palavra dita, antes do enlaçar de suas bocas, Neji havia falado em uma palavra, tudo aquilo que sentia e que ela queria escutar. Uma única palavra os bastou, para se entregarem naquele amor, proibido, mas extremamente gostoso e viciante. Foi uma entrega de ambas as partes.

Ao amor.

A paixão.

A eles.

Aquele beijo, o começo de um grande amor, que seria lembrado por gerações.


	2. Esperando na Janela

_ / _

_Quando me perdi você apareceu_

_Me fazendo rir do que aconteceu_

_E de medo olhei tudo ao meu redor_

_Só assim enxerguei _

_Que hoje estou melhor_

__ / __

_Estava sentada em uma clareira, estava entardecendo. Hora do crepúsculo. Chorava desesperada. Como ele podia fazer isso comigo. Sempre me humilhando, nada estava bom. Meu pai, meu pobre pai! Como é cruel._

_Apesar de tudo, amo-o, amo minha família, amo meu clã. Mas já que sou insignificante e não sirvo pra nada, vou embora._

_Sinto uma presença chegando, um chakra [é assim que se escreve?] conhecido se aproximando. Naruto. Sempre o amei, mas ele nunca percebeu._

_**- Hinata!**_

_-__** Oie Naruto**__. Falei meio triste, quase num sussuro._

_**- Até que enfim te achei. Estava tão preocupado. Por que está chorando?**_

_**- Nada.**_

_**- Nada não. Tem algum motivo sim, se não, não estaria chorando. Fala pra mim. **_

_Olho no fundo de seus olhos, e vejo ali porque me apaixonei por ele. Um brilho que faria tudo por você. Seu sorriso grande o suficiente para aquecer o meu ser. E mostrando toda sua compaixão._

_**- Meu pai.**_

_**- O que aquele velho fez?**_

_**- O de sempre, falou que não presto, que sou insignificante, fraca e não merecia nascer.**_

_**- Vou matar aquele velho. Disse levantando.**_

_**- Não precisa. Vou sair de casa. Vou mostrar pra ele que sou melhor do que ele fala. Não aguento mais**__. Chorei mais ainda._

**- Hina-chan não fique assim. **Começou a acariciar meu rosto.** - Você é a menina mais doce, gentil, romântica e forte que conheço. E por quem me apaixonei.** Falou sério, com o brilho em seus olhos mais intenso.

**- Co-como?**

**- Eu estou apaixonado por você.**

**_ / _**

_**Você é a escada da minha subida**_

_**Você é o amor da minha vida**_

_**O meu abrir de olhos no amanhecer**_

_**Verdade que me leva a viver.**_

_**_ / _**_

_Com um impulso dei um beijo nele. E que beijo. No começo ele ficou surpreso, mas depois me acompanhou. Primeiro bem intenso, revelando toda paixão guardada por anos, um vai-e-vem constante. Coloquei toda minha paixão neste beijo. Depois foi ficando calmo. Nos afastamos sem ar. Ele me olhou com a cara mais linda e fofa que já vi._

_Ele aproximou-se mais uma vez, e bem nos meus lábios me pediu em namoro. Como resposta deu mais um beijo nele. Mas desta vez começou calmo e inocente, mas com tanta paixão quanto o primeiro._

_Ficamos assim, encostados em uma árvore, nos curtindo até que fiquei com fome. Ele me olhou e disse:_

_**- Hina, você é a melhor mulher que conheci. A mulher da minha vida. Quem sempre olhou pra mim. A garota mais linda, fofa e inteligente que me completa. Quer casar comigo?**_

_**- Sim, sim, SIM!**_

__ / __

_Você é a espera na janela _

_A ave que vem de longe tão bela_

_A esperança que arde em calor_

_Você é a tradução _

_Do que é o amor_

__ / __

_Fomos pra sua casa. Comemos. Supre romântico nunca imaginei que ele fosse assim. A luz de velas, com um bom vinho e lámen. Claro se não, não seria o Naruto, o homem que amo tanto._

_Depois ele me pegou no colo e disse que não faria nada que eu não quisesse. Que fofo. Eu falei me faça sua. Amamos-nos a noite inteira. E a partir deste amanhecer vou lutar, com todas as minhas forças, para amar cada vez mais o Naruto e fazer por merecer ser feliz com o Homem que eu amo._

__ / __

_E a dor saiu foi você quem me curou_

_Quando o mal partiu vi que algo em mim mudou_

_No momento em que quis, ficar junto de ti._

_E agora sou feliz por lhe tenho bem aqui_

_Você é a espera na janela _

_A ave que vem de longe tão bela_

_A esperança que arde em calor_

_Você é a tradução _

_Do que é o amor_

__ / __


	3. BrokenHeart Girl

_**Broken-heart Girl**_

_Toda vez é a mesma coisa, você sai, e me deixa aqui só. E eu fico aqui, pensando no que fiz no que deixei de fazer, no seu amor. Como faço pra você ficar? Sempre vem ao meu encontro quando está carente, sempre com palavras doces e gentis. Mas atos nem tanto. Porque você é assim?_

_Todos nossos encontros são regados de amor, desejo, paixão. Mas sempre fico sozinha no final. Não sei mais o que faço, não sei por que causa luto.__Só sei que te quero ao meu lado. Quando está ao meu lado, mudo.__Viro uma pessoa melhor, só pra você ficar comigo._

_Não se esqueça do nosso amor. Ele será eterno. Você poderá sempre contar comigo ao seu lado, mesmo que eu esteja te odiando. Por você nunca ficar, por me amar, e mesmo assim não conseguir ficar._

_Amo tudo em você, seu jeito quieto, seu sorriso sincero, seu andar elegante, seu olhar apaixonante. Tudo faz com que eu goste de você. Mesmo se você não falar nada. Você me conquista a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar._

_Todos nossos momentos, encontros. Tudo me faz lembrar como amo você. Mas você me machuca, o que me faz te odiar.__Esse amor doi. Muitas noites chorei por você.__Derramei muitas lágrimas. Mas nunca esteve lá pra secá-las. Sempre sai em batalhas, mas a principal batalha parece que você esqueceu. De batalhar por seu amor._

_Preferi se esconder em uma mascara a enfrentar seus medos. Sei que estarei aqui no final do dia te esperando, para que possamos recomeçar com nosso jogo. Mesmo que eu saia machucada, chore, e nunca mais meu coração volte a colar seus cacos, os cacos de meu amor a ti, que não vale nada._

_Não espero por mais nada, só espero pelos nossos momentos. Tenho medo de falar não e te perder, perder nossos momentos juntos, de ficar só.__Você não me merece, sei disso. Odeio você pelo que faz comigo.__Não me suporto por aceitar essa situação, mas se não for assim meu coração se partirá, mais do que já está, então permito, você está no meu coração. Você é único. O único que amo._

_Agora conheço um lugar que nunca esperei conhecer, meu coração partido está livre. Agora vou voar quem sabe assim poderei deixar de ter medo.__Meu mundo se resume a você.__Quero voar com você pra longe. Eu não quero ficar sem você, Amor, não quero mais um coração partido, não quero respirar sem meu amor._

_Espero pela sua resposta, caso você não venha partirei sem você. Posso até morrer. Mas pelo menos tentei._

_Beijos Shizune._

Shizune estava à espera de Kakashi na beira do penhasco, caso ele não viesse ela pularia, só para sentir como é estar quase perdendo a vida. Como seria pular, sentir o vento batendo no rosto, a emoção da queda, a adrenalina na veia.

Passou duas horas.

**Shizune:** - Ele não vai vir mesmo – falava com uma tristeza que chegava a doer – como será sentir o vento no rosto, e a adrenalina na veia?

Shizune pulou, o vento batia forte em seu rosto, dando um gostinho de estar voando, de estar livre, neste momento não sentia nada, só a adrenalina correndo em sua veia, não se lembrava de nada, só queria que essa sensação nunca passasse. Abriu os braços e sentiu como se estivesse voando. Aos poucos ia chegando perto do mar.

Quando deu de encontro com o mar, a água gelada de encontro ao seu corpo quente fez com que ela se arrepiasse. Tentou subir a superfície, mas não conseguia a maré estava muito forte, não tinha forças pra subir. "_Então é isso, saberei como é ficar livre, sem dor..."_ Todos os momentos com Kakashi passou por sua cabeça, lembrou de tudo. E de uma música que traduz exatamente a relação deles.

**You're everything  
I thought you never were  
And nothing like  
I thought you could've been  
But still you live inside of me  
So tell me how is that**

**You're the only one  
I wish I could forget  
The only one  
I'd love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart  
You're the only one**

**And though there are times  
When I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me  
And put tears on my face**

**And even now  
When I hate you  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there  
At the end of the day**

**I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath  
Without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part**

**I know that I love you  
**

**But let me just say  
I don't wanna love you  
In no kind of way, no, no**

**I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play  
The broken-hearted girl  
No,no, no broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl**

**Something that I feel I need to say  
Up'til now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out**

**You say you got  
The most respect for me  
But sometimes  
I feel your not deserving of me  
And still your in my heart  
But you're the only one**

**And yes, there are times  
When I hate you  
But I don't complain  
'Cause I've been afraid that  
You would walk away**

**But now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there  
At the end of the day**

**I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath  
Without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part**

**I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't wanna love you  
In no kind of way, no, no**

**I don't want a broken heart  
And I don't wanna play  
The broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be  
I'm living in a world that all about you and me  
Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away, away with you**

**I don't wanna be without my babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath  
Without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part**

**I know that I love you  
But let me just say  
I don't wanna love you  
In no kind of way, no, no**

**I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play  
The broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

**Broken-hearted girl, no, no  
No broken-hearted girl  
No broken-hearted girl**

Sentiu um corpo por cima do seu. Um calor que não sentia. Não esperava sentir isso morta. Sentiu mãos fazendo massagem em seu peito, mandando ar por entre sua garganta, queimando. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Só sentia isso. Aos poucos foi eliminando a água que corria pelos seus pulmões.

Abriu os olhos, mas a claridade fez com que fechassem, teve falta de visão momentânea, aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos e enxergando quem a havia salvo. Viu aquele homem que tanto ama. Seus cabelos brancos molhados dando um ar sexy, a mascara abaixada, mostrando uma face bela, que poucos viram. Seus braços fortes sustentando seu corpo, dando todo calor necessário para que ela se esquentasse.

**Kakashi:** - - Você está louca? Porque pulou?

**Shizune:** - Não, não estou louca. E pulei pra sentir como seria voar, não sentir nada só o vento no rosto e a adrenalina na veia. Mas como você veio parar aqui? Pensei que não vinha.

**Kakashi:** - Quando cheguei você estava pulando, pulei logo atrás. Nunca mais faça isso. Não quero te perder, quero ficar com você, sempre ao seu lado.

Shizune não conteve as lágrimas, pegou seu rosto e deu um beijo calmo mas mostrando todo seu amor.


	4. Your Call

Your Call

PovTema

Hoje sairíamos só as garotas, pra comemorar nossa amizade, e que eles encontraram finalmente seu amor, menos eu, é lógico!

Todas estão felizes com seus respectivos namorados. O Sasuke finalmente decidiu que ama a Sakura, e esta está nas nuvens. O Naruto deixou de ser Baka e abriu seus olhos e viu que a Hinata sempre esteve ao seu lado. O Gaara, meu irmãozinho, cresceu, e demonstrou o que sente a Ino. Lindos. Minha cunhadinha. A Tenten está em glória o Neji, lerdão, resolveu declarar todo o amor que esteve guardado. Finalmente todos juntos, menos eu.

Fico triste, o Shikamaru nunca olhará pra mim. Ele só dorme, não vê o quanto eu o amo, que a cada despedida nossa, uma parte de meu coração fica com ele, meu coração está se despedaçando, mas hoje não é hora pra isso, irei me divertir.

Vamos à melhor balada de Tókio! A _Roppongi-Hills!_ É a melhor balada de Tókio, tem duas pistas, cada uma toca um estilo de música, em uma só toca hip-hop, na outra os outros estilos musicais.

Muito foda!

E nós vamos nela, só os Vips entram!

Estou esperando a Ino com as meninas vamos todas no mesmo carro, para não ocorrer desencontros!

Hoje festejarei até cansar, será uma das melhores noites!

A Ino demorou uns cinco minutos pra chegar aqui em casa. Entrei no carro e todas já estavam lá. A Ino ligou o mp4 no som, e colocou I Gotta Feeling do Black Eyes Peas.

Cantamos até chegar à balada. Ao descer do carro vi as roupas, e estávamos abalando, hoje me esqueço do preguiçoso.

Roupa da Temari - .com/temari/set?id=15126452

Roupa da Ino - .com/ino/set?id=15125927

Roupa da Hinata - .com/hinata/set?id=15125679

Roupa da Sakura - .com/sakura/set?id=15125549

Roupa da Tenten - .com/tenten/set?id=15126158

Entramos na balada. Meu Kami-sama nunca vi tantas pessoas juntas, dançando. Muito bom. Cada pista estava lotada, tinha muitos gatinhos. Hoje vou ao céu e desce. Gezuis me abana! Fomos ao bar e pedimos nossas bebidas. Eu bebi Piña Colada, a Hina bebeu Beijo na Boca, a Tenten bebeu um Martini, a Sakura e a Ino beberam Sex on the beach.

Fomos à pista. Primeiro tocou Buttons da Pussycat dolls, rebolamos que nem elas, a coreografia estava perfeita, sincronizada, seduzimos todos, todos pararam pra nos ver dançando.

Tocou Bad Romance da Lady Gaga, essa sabe cantar, as músicas dela são incríveis. Nunca vi uma mulher cantar uma musicas tão bem. Tocou Bad Boy – Cascada, Me adora – Pitty, Psy, tocou funk, nessa hora me joguei de corpo e alma na pista, descia até o chão, até a Hina dançava tudo, sem o menor pudor.

PovShika

Hoje faria uma surpresa aquela problemática, eu e os meninos iremos tocar na balada mais famosa de Tókio, onde elas estão. Farei minha declaração de amor, e como sou o último arrastei os caras também.

Estávamos arrumando as coisas, quando a balada começa, e vimos elas entrarem, estavam divinas, mas a única que me fez sentir no céu foi a Temari. Ela estava parecendo uma deusa. Nunca a vi assim.

Elas entraram, foram ao bar, pegaram suas bebidas e foram pra pista. Elas dançaram perfeitamente em sincronia, a cada batida um passo, não aguentava mais esperar pela minha deixa.

Ao olhar pra o lado, vi todos os meninos babando nas meninas. Eles olhavam como se fossem as comer, e com cara de apaixonados, quando começou o funk, elas desciam até o chão, rebolavam, faziam cara de safadas, queria enlouquecer a gente.

Eles quase que não se seguram.

Naruto: - Nunca vi a Hinata assim! Ela está solta demais pro meu gosto.

Sasuke: - Se só está assim, porque não está ao lado dela.

Gaara: - Meu Kami-sama, a Ino está me enlouquecendo.

Neji: - Uhum...

Agora é a nossa deixa, vou lá impressionar minha problemática.

PovTema

A música acabou, e o gerente subiu no palco para dizer que uma banda iria tocar ao vivo, espero que seja boa, pois estava me divertindo muito.

As luzes foram apagadas, só se via a movimentação no palco, pelo que pude perceber eram homens. Assim que as luzes acenderam pude ver o Shikamaru no palco, quase infartei. Como assim ele tem uma banda, e o que ele está fazendo aqui. E o que os outros estão fazendo aqui também.

Olhei as meninas, elas estavam chocadas, elas estavam de boca aberta, e queixo caído. Como?

Shika: - Hoje viemos aqui só pra vocês, queria dedicar essa música as namoradas dos meus companheiros, e a você minha problemática.

Sasu: - É isso ai a banda Bad Boys (n/m: sem criatividade pro nome na banda ¬¬') veio pra arrasar.

A banda começou uma música calma.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry__  
__call I'm desperate for your voice__  
__I'm listening to the song we used to sing__  
__In the car, do you remember__  
__Butterfly, Early Summer__  
__It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet__  
_

Ele cantava com paixão, demonstrando todo seu amor a mim. Não acredito nisso, porque ele demorou tanto tempo, economizaria meu lindo coração de ser despedaçado. Pelo amor de Deus, ele vai se ver comigo.

_Chorus:__  
__'cause I was born to tell you I love you__  
__and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine__  
__Stay with me tonight__  
_

Já estou chorando, pra quem ia acabar com ele, ele que acabou comigo, lembrei de todos nossos momentos juntos. Foram tantos, ele sendo meu guia pela cidade, olhando as nuvens com ele, brigando por ele sempre dormir e nunca prestar a atenção em mim.

___Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh__  
__I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh__  
__Because every breath that you will take__  
__while you are sitting next to me__  
__will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy? What's ?__  
_

Minha fantasia? Ter ele só pra mim. Sem ninguém encomodando, ou fazendo qualquer coisa pra atraparlhar-nos. Um dia e uma noite com ele todinho pra mim.

___(Chorus)__  
__'cause I was born to tell you I love you__  
__and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine__  
__Stay with me tonight_

___And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home__  
__( I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)___

_(Chorus)_

_'cause I was born to tell you I love you__  
__and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine__  
__Stay with me tonight_

.do.céu me segura que vou desmaiar aqui e agora, ele está vindo até mim. O que eu faço? Temari larga mão de ser burra e cai nos braços desse deus de uma vez! Affs só eu mesmo pra falar comigo mesma.

Ele veio andando até mim, e parou a minha frente, ajoelhou-se e disse:

Shika: - Temari você é a mulher da minha vida, a única que tocou meu coração, aquela que todas as noites imagino ao meu lado, aquela por que acordo, por que durmo, por quem sonho, por todas as nuvens que vejo no céu, olho e só vejo você, você é única. A única do meu coração. Quer namorar comigo?

Gezuis me abana que estou pegando fogo, juro que se não tivesse sido desse jeito na frente de todos não acreditaria. E eu o que respondi, fiquei calada em choque. O que ele queria, que eu falasse tudo o que sinto depois dessa declaração, estou paralisada, não acredito que ele me ama.

Tema: - É ... meldels do céu se demorou pacas pra ver que te amo, tem horas que sua lerdeza mata. Mas sim desejo de corpo e alma ser sua e somente sua.

Ele levantou veio até mim, segurou meu rosto, enlaçou minha cintura, trouxe-me mais perto e me deu um beijo daquele desentupidor de pia. Meldels fui ao céu e voltei. Ele beija muito bem, estou mais apaixonada do que antes. Hoje a noite promete.

Depois que paramos o beijo, ficamos nos olhando e ele disse que me amava.

Olhei em volta e as meninas estavam com seus respectivos namorados. O que era pra ser uma saída só de garotas acabou sendo de casais.

Na hora que começou Radar da Britney Spears eu e as meninas fomos até o centro e dançamos sensualmente pra os nossos namorados.


	5. Uma Noite

_**Uma noite**_

_/_

Depois de sonhar

_Depois de ver_

_A minha dor andar_

_Sobre as águas do mar_

__/__

_Não agüento mais esta solidão, que não me deixa, não me abandona. Nem dormir à noite consigo mais. Só penso nela. Na loira de meus sonhos, de olhos azuis mar, que me banha e lava minha alma. De corpo perfeito e escultural. Andar leve, e cheiro gostoso. Quando falo com ela, algo me aquece. Sinto-me completo._

__/__

_Vi a luz brilhar ali_

_Pela rua a passar_

_Sem saber o que_

_Me sentindo tão só_

__/_ _

_Mas ela não tem olhos para mim. Só pensa no outro. Fico aqui, sem rumo,_

_a andar sem destino, nem lugar. Só pensando em como seria ter ela em meus braços, seus lábios nos meus, e eu provando seu gosto._

_Nem sei que sentimento é esse. Se é amor, paixão, desejo ou excitação._

__/__

_Mas sinto que é amor_

_Sinto que é amor_

_Amando-te assim_

__/__

_Paro em uma praça e olho as estrelas. São lindas, mas comparada a lua não são nada, meros complementos. A Ino é a Lua, minha Lua. Fico a admirar a lua, e nela vejo seu rosto puro e cristalino. Igual a um anjo._

__/__

_Nós dois, amor que doi_

_Seu corpo em minha alma_

_Se esconde do sol_

__/__

_Andando pela noite admirando a lua, e pesando nele. No ruivo mais gostoso e charmoso que conheço. [o único, pra falar a verdade] Seus olhos verde-água me fascinam e me hipnotizam. Aqueles cabelos ruivos cor-de-fogo que me aquece por dentro. Aquele corpo de Deus grego, com tórax e braços definidos [e bota definido nisso] e coxas torneadas. Quem dera se ele gostasse de mim._

__/__

_De noite se escapa_

_Em sonho me doi_

_E acordo sozinha_

_E grito de dor_

__/__

_Choro, pensando nele, e em todas as oportunidades que perdi para ficar com ele, de sentir seus lábios nos meus, sentir seu gosto, sua mão me envolvendo. Seu calor me consumindo._

_Quero-o aqui. Estou andando por estas ruas a procura do meu amor. Sei que não vou encontrá-lo, mas quem sabe. De repente, caio. Não sei de onde veio, nem como vim parar aqui, só sei que estou numa praça linda. Cheia de arvores, flores, e estrelas. Levanto e sigo um caminho de pedras. Qual não é minha surpresa de vê-lo ali, sentado, olhando-me, admirando-me._

__/__

_Que esconde a noite_

_Vai guardar só para nós dois_

_E sentir sem pensar_

_É só acreditar no amor_

__/__

_Fico estático, parado. Não sei o que pensar, sentir ou fazer, vê-la ali, tão perto de mim. Olhando-me, admirando-me. Retribuo seu olhar sem ao menos pensar. Não sei se corro, se choro, ou se canto aos deuses, por minha musa estar ali a passos de mim._

_Não sei se choro ou se corro aos seus braços, vir-lo-lo ali, olhando pra mim, num lugar tão maravilhoso quanto ele._

_Levanto-me. Ando até ela._

_Caminho até ele._

_Ficamos frente a frente._

__/__

_Digo que não vim falar_

_Mas sim ouvir sua voz_

_E sentir sem pensar_

__/__

_Olho em seus olhos e me vejo refletidas nesse mar. Sinto suas mãos fortes e quentes enlaçando minha cintura, segurando minha nuca, puxando-me a um beijo urgente a ambos. Entrego-me a ele de corpo e alma._

_Fecho os olhos e entreabro a boca. Logo sinto sua língua quente e macia na minha, explorando-me como se me conhecesse há muito tempo. Provocando sensações nunca sentidas antes. Num vai-e-vem constante._

__/__

_Pois sinto que é amor_

_Sinto que é amor_

_Sigo, amando-te assim_

__/__

_Ofegantes nos separamos, como fui louco de fazer isso. Ela nunca mais olhará na minha cara, nem falar comigo. Como fui tolo de achar que ela poderia gostar de mim. Ter uma chance com ela._

_Olho em seus olhos, eles brilham, mas que a lua, mas que o sol. Os olhos de alguém que ama. Não falo nada, apenas sinto nossos corações batendo rapidamente e em harmonia._

_Sinto seus lábios novamente nos meus. Aquela boca. Sinto seu gosto de mel e baunilha. Nosso beijo fica violento, como se fosse o ultimo e dependesse da nossa vida, com muita paixão._

_Levo-a até uma das arvores e a encosto. Ela enlaça suas pernas em minha cintura._

__/__

_Nós dois, amor que doi_

_Seu corpo e minha alma_

_Se esconde do sol_

__/__

_Sinto ele me levar até a árvore enlaço sua cintura. Hoje serei dele, far-me-ei mulher. Ofegante passo a beijar seu pescoço, sinto ele em minha orelha, e ele fala "Te amo" Fico louca de desejo. "Também te amo, faça-me sua!" e mordeu seu lábio inferiores._

_Ele me olha, mas não fala nada. Retira minha blusa enquanto tira a dele. Vai descendo os beijos pelo meu colo até os seios. Com sua língua, ele envolve o mamilo direito, e passa a mão pelo outro, levando-me a loucura. Logo faz a mesma coisa com o outro. Levando-me quase ao orgasmo._

_Pega-me e me coloca no chão, retirando minha saia com a calcinha de renda. Deito-me em flores. Fica de joelhos me admirando, coro levemente. Logo, beija-me ferozmente com toda paixão. Desce sua mão até minha intimidade já molhada fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos em meu clitóris. Levando-me ao ápice. Não consigo mais segurar, gozo._

_Enquanto espasmos me atingem, ele retira sua calça e boxer preta, introduzindo seu membro em mim. Grito alto, chamo seu nome, deliro com seus movimentos constantes e viciantes. Nossos corpos entram em sintonia._

_- Gaa...aaa...RA!_

_Rápidas e fortes, suas estocadas, deixam-me louca. Chamando por ele, e gemendo. Ele segura minha bunda apertando forte, enquanto arranho suas costas._

_- Goza pra mim, Ino! Goza?_

_- Gaaa... não consigo mais... Gozamos ao mesmo tempo._

__/__

_De noite se escapa_

_Em sonho me doi_

_E acordo sozinho_

_E grito de dor_

__/__

_Depois de um tempo, sem falar nada, apenas admirando a lua. A única testemunha do nosso amor. Ele fala:" Quer casar comigo?" "Sim, SIM![lógico que minha resposta era essa]" Fomos a minha casa, tomamos banho e dormimos. Pensando em como esse dia foi especial._

__/__

_Amor, sinto que é amor_

_Sigo, amando-te assim_

__/__


	6. Sensível Demais

Sensível Demais

_**_ / _**_

_**Hoje tive medo **_

_**De acordar de um sonho lindo**_

_**Garantir reter guardar essa esperança**_

_**Ao seu lado vejo que ainda sou uma criança**_

_**_ / _**_

_Acordei. Mas não quis abrir os olhos, para longe daquele sonho. Sasuke, meu sonho. Tão irreal. Ainda tenho medo de acordar e ver que ele não está aqui.____ Que ainda sou uma criança. E que nunca o tive. _

_**" Estava como sempre perto do rio ao entardecer. Esperando algo que pode nunca acontecer. Olhando as flores sendo levadas pela brisa que toca em meu rosto, acariciando-o.**____**As cerejeiras voam como minha alma voa. Livres e belas. **_

_ **Penso nele, logo lagrimas caem. Tento ser forte, mas algo aqui dentro não permite. Sento perto das roseiras. Ali pensando nos momentos que tivemos." **_

_**_ / _**_

_**Sensível demais eu sou um alguém que ch**__**ora**_

_**Por qualquer lembrança de nós dois**_

_**Sensível demais você me deixou e agora**_

_**Como dominar as emoções**_

_**_ / _**_

_"**Deito-me. Como aquela música, sensível demais a ele. Como é gostoso ficar ali deitada, como aquele aroma de flores. E pensando. Mas conforme a brisa vem até mim, seu cheiro é trazido como se estivesse ali. Assim fico louca. Aquele cheiro de rosa, cereja, mel e madeira, arrepiam-me.**_

_**Lembra o Sasuke. Alto, com cabelos e olhos tão negros como a noite sem estrelas que ao olhar, você entra em êxtase. Aquele corpo definido, com ombros largos, peito estufado, barriga perfeita, onde os músculos são durinhos, e coxas grossas. Sem falar na sua bunda. Uma tentação. Deixam-me excitada.**_

_**Viro o rosto e abro os olhos lentamente. E para minha surpresa ele está ali. O homem dos meus pensamentos. Então o cheiro dele era real. Olhando-me como se fosse a mulher mais amada do mundo. Aquilo me aqueceu por dentro."**_

_**_ / _**_

_**Quando vem á tona todo o amor que está por dentro**_

_**Chamo por teu nome em transmissão de pensamento**_

_**Longe a tua casa vejo a luz do quarto acesa**_

_**Não tem nada que não vaze que segure essa represa**_

_**_ / _**_

_"**Ele caminha até mim. Lentamente. Para e se abaixa. Passa sua mão áspera e máscula em meu rosto, delicadamente, como se pegasse uma flor. E diz aishiteru. Não acredito. Ele aqui dizendo que me ama. Só em sonhos.**_

_**Fecho meus olhos, apreciando seu afeto. Estou sonhando. Não! Sinto seus lábios nos meus, pedindo passagem. Num suspiro, entreabro a boca e ele passa sua língua na minha. Com calma e apaixonadamente, mas que demonstra toda sua paixão e desejo.**_

_**Passa sua mão pelo meu corpo avidamente, delineando-o. Sentindo-o. Para num dos meus seios que já estão duros. Ele para o beijo, para respirarmos, precisávamos de ar. Olhando em meus olhos pedindo permissão para continuar, sem para de acariciar meu seio.**_

_**Em resposta dou-lhe um beijo cheio de paixão e amor. Com isso ele vai descendo sua mão até minha intimidade molhada, pelo desejo. Eu o quero dentro de mim. Preciso dele. Ele é só meu."**_

_**_ / _**_

_**Sensível demais eu sou um alguém que chora**_

_**Por qualquer lembrança de nós dois**_

_**Sensível demais você me deixou e agora**_

_**Como dominar as emoções**_

_**_ / _**_

_"**Fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem com o dedo. Deixando-me cada vez mais excitada. Não conseguia segurar os gemidos. Eles viam, mas pra que segurar só havia nós dois ali. Ele lentamente tirou meu vestido. Olhando para meu corpo, com desejo e sem pudor. Corei.**_

_**Depois desceu os olhos e retirou minha calcinha. Começou a lamber e chupar minha intimidade com experiência, deixando-me louca, podia sentir uma explosão dentro de mim. Como se fosse explodir em mil pedacinhos e nada conseguisse me segurar. Tive um orgasmo. Ainda mole, ele tirou sua roupa e abriu minhas pernas. E falou em meu ouvido, vai arder um pouquinho. E me beijou.**_

_**Foi introduzindo seu membro duro em minha intimidade, com calma, fazendo um movimento de vai-e-vem, para romper o hímem. Senti um ardor, que logo foi passando e dando espaço a um desejo enorme. Quero-o dentro de mim. Mais rápido eu disse. Após romper, entrou em mim, numa estocada forte. Com estocas rápidas e fortes.**_

_ **Logo gozamos, juntos. Ali naquele lugar maravilhoso, fizemos a melhor coisa da minha vida. Entreguei-me como menina, como mulher, como amada. A partir daquele momento sou dele, sempre fui. Ali, onde as rosas, cerejeiras e a lua eram as únicas testemunhas da concretização do nosso amor. Da paixão de anos que guardo e hoje posso dar a aquele que me tem."**_

_Sinto sua respiração no meu pescoço e um roçar de lábios em meus cabelos. Abro os olhos e todo o medo que tinha desmoralizou ao ver aqueles olhos me olhando com tanta paixão. E aquela palavra que ilumina meu dia Aishiteru._

_**_ / _**_

_**Sensível demais eu sou um alguém que chora**_

_**Por qualquer lembrança de nós dois**_

_**Sensível demais você me deixou e agora**_

_**Como dominar as emoções**_

_**_ / _**_


	7. My Heart Will Go On

My Heart Will Go On

Toda vez que olho pra trás me lembro dele, toda noite sonho com seus beijos, caricias, do nosso amor. Fui amada tantas vezes, cheguei ao ápice tantas vezes que não consigo nem contar, só me lembro de suas palavras ... "_eu te amo, para vida inteira_". Mas tão logo ele se foi.

Deixou-me aqui fervendo por ele, amando. Sempre pensei que ficaria sozinha derrotada. Sempre fui taxada como fraca, a pior, sempre a indefesa, delicada, aquela que não seria nada. Porém ele me viu, amou-me como sou, mostrando-me como sou forte, inteligente e amada.

_**Every night in my dreams**__**  
**__**I see you, I feel you,**__**  
**__**That is how I know you go on**_

Lembranças me invadiram. "_**Naquela tarde tudo estava perfeito, ele havia nos levado a uma cachoeira. Linda, transparente. Quando chegamos, vi uma cesta de**__p__iquenique, ao redor havia flores e mais flores dando um ar angelical ao lugar. Comemos muitas frutas, pães com mel, tudo muito saboroso. Itachi pegou um morango passou no chantili e me deu na boca, antes que pudesse pensar em engolir, senti sua língua na minha, lutando por espaço, saboreando um ao outro, o morango deu um gosto especial ao beijo._

_**Foi me deitando nas flores, ali sentindo seu cheiro inebriante misturado as flores que me entreguei pela primeira vez. Ele muito cavalheiro deu-me prazer antes de tudo, fui ao céu várias vezes. Amamo-nos muitas e muitas vezes. Sempre que vou aquele lugar sinto sua presença como se estivesse ali, presente me olhando, sentindo-me junto a si."**_

_**Far across the distance**_**  
**_**And spaces between us**_**  
**_**You have come to show you go on **_

Depois desse dia ele mudou, estava muito carinhoso sempre amável, mas de uma vez senti que ele iria partir. Na nossa última noite, ele me amou, tão intensamente, que seu cheiro, seus toques, suas emoções, sua fúria esta guardada em minha mente, cada vez que penso em nossa ultima vez, arrepio-me. Como queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo.

Quando acordei, ele não estava mais lá, chorando desesperadamente, encolhi-me na cama pegando seu travesseiro e cheirando, ali naquela casa no meu do nada foram os dias e noites mais felizes da minha vida. Mudei-me para lá, na esperança que ele voltasse. Senti que decepcionei a todos, mas não me importo, fui feliz e amada. Esperarei por ele sempre.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**__**  
**__**I believe that the heart does go on**__**  
**__**Once more you open the door**__**  
**__**And you're here in my heart**__**  
**__**And my heart will go on and on**_

Lembro numa das noites quando ele disse que me amaria eternamente.___**"Estávamos indo comemorar sua promoção, ele me levou para jantar. E fomos a casa. Chegando lá nem tive tempo para respirar, ele me agarrou pela cintura dando-me um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelo meu corpo, a cada toque eu vibrava pela expectativa. Ele me levantou fazendo com que eu passasse minhas pernas envolta de seu quadril. Foi subindo as escadas, tirando nossas roupas. Chegamos a cama nus, e completamente quentes, pelo menos eu fervia de desejo pelo seu corpo.**_

_**Nunca pensei que um homem poderia ser tão gostoso e quente quanto ele, nossa fico até sem palavras. A cada toque, caricia e aquecia, pegava fogo. Ele descia beijos por toda extensão do meu corpo. Ele passo sua mão por minha intimidade chegando ao clitóris. Estremeci.**____**Entãocedo demais subiu sua mão, passando por meus seios. Deu-me um beijo.**_

_**Depois de quase perder o fôlego, e desceu sua boca pelo meu pescoço, passou por meu colo, seios, barriga chegando à parte que mais interessava, ele levantou a cabeça, dando-me um olhar indecente, comendo-me pelos olhos. Aqueci só com seu olhar, podia sentir que iria gozar logo. Ele então passou sua língua por toda minha feminilidade, estremeci, ele alternava entre lambidas, mordidas e chupadas, tudo pra me dar o maior prazer. Gozei.**_

_**Enquanto tinha espasmos ele me penetrou e em movimentos constantes e fortes pude sentir todo seu desejo, amor, paixão. Tudo. Fui ao céu, ver estrelas e voltei. Num ápice gozamos juntos. Ele caiu ao meu lado exausto, eu estava corada e ofegante. Ele puxou-me a seu peito.**_

_**- Amo-te eternamente, mesmo que algo aconteça nada irá mudar perante a isso. **__**Sempre minha."**_

_**Love can touch us one time**__**  
**__**And last for a lifetime**__**  
**__**And never let go till we're gone **_

Agora estou aqui nesta casa, sozinha esperando-o. Os únicos que sabem onde eu estou, são Sakura e Naruto. Sempre achei que era apaixonada por ele, só depois que conheci Itachi vi que era apenas admiração. Hoje ele e Sakura são felizes e casados. Tem dois filhos lindos. Sakura está vindo me ajudar. Estou sentada na varanda com uma barriga enorme, de nove meses. Esperando o fruto do nosso amor.

- Hinata...

Essa voz, achei que nunca mais iria escutar. Com lágrimas nos olhos o vi, lindo como sempre, e com aquele ar de poderoso que amo tanto. Ele veio correndo a mim. Parou se ajoelhando e pegando minha mão. Só então viu meu estado. Seus olhos arregalaram, depois vi carinho, amor e paixão. Ele me deu um longo beijo.

- Sabia que não deveria ter te deixado aqui.

- Porque se foi então.

- Tinha que acabar com um problema para ser realmente seu.

Aquelas palavras me amoleceram.

___**Love was when I loved you**__**  
**__**One true time I hold to**__**  
**__**In my life we'll always go on **_

Fazia uma semana que Itachi tinha voltado, estava deitada ainda, tentando me levantar, mas estava tão gostoso, ali na cama com ele me abraçando. Senti algo escorrendo por minhas pernas. Eu teria meus bebês. AGORA!

- Itachi, minha bolsa estourou.

Ele arregalou os olhos, e mandou uma mensagem ao Naruto. Depois de longos trinta minutos Sakura chegou, eu sentia dores terríveis. Nunca mais engravidaria.

- Itachi se essa dor continuar pode crer que ficara um bom tempo sem meu corpo junto ao seu.

- Ok.

Foi a única coisa que ele disse, AI QUE RAIVA. EU SENTINDO DOR PARA COLOCAR OS FILHOS DELE NO MUNDO, SIM FILHOS, TRÊSE ELE COM ESSA CARA DE PAISAGEM.

- Agora Hinata faça força.

A fácil falar, não é ela que dará a luz a três crianças. Empurrei, fiz força, por muito tempo até que o primeiro nasceu, um lindo menino, de cabelos retos cor de ébano e olhos incrivelmente pretos. Logo veio a menina, linda e delicada, com cabelos pretos azulados e olhos um pouco mais claros que o preto, mas tão intensos quanto. E por último o outro menino, com cabelos pretos e olhos perolados como os meus. Mas de relance pude ver um vermelho em seus olhos será possível?

Como estava cansada, desmaiei, só fui acordar no outro dia, estava arrumada e cheirosa. Itachi estava ao meu lado me olhando. Senti-me quente por dentro, de amor.

___**Near, far, wherever you are**__**  
**__**I believe that the heart does go on**__**  
**__**Once more you open the door**__**  
**__**And you're here in my heart**__**  
**__**And my heart will go on and on**_

Passaram-se meses, eles estavam felizes. Os três bebês cada vez mais fortes e saudáveis, agora com um ano. O mais velho se chama Yuri, lindo com cabelos e olhos ônix, já demonstrava um temperamento forte, foi o primeiro a falar, e falou mãe e depois pai. A menina linda e carinhosa, sempre muito amável, chama-se Yumi. E o outro menino, tão forte como Yuri, e inteligente, chama-se Takashi.

Nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida. Todos já sabem de nossos filhos. Casamos depois de três meses que os bebês nasceram. Meu pai reconheceu meu valor e hoje sou líder do clã, assim como Itachi é do dele.

___**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**__**  
**__**And I know that my heart will go on**__**  
**__**We'll stay forever this way**__**  
**__**You are safe in my heart**__**  
**__**And my heart will go on and on**_

Passaram-se alguns anos. Minha felicidade não tem preço, estou super feliz meus filhos são lindos e poderosos, tenho muito orgulho deles. E tenho o homem mais gostoso, e amável na fase da Terra. Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão amada. A cada dia meu corpo pede ainda mais pelo seu.

Somos almas eternamente apaixonadas.


End file.
